Episode 400
Joan disposes of Bea permanently. Meanwhile, Ann is caught in a compromising situation. Plot Pixie thinks the stuff has disappeared from the cell because Sonia took it back to the kitchen. When Bea accuses Lizzie directly of making grog, she denies it. Judy lies on her bed recalling her last conversation with Hazel and leaves Betty to find Hazel dead. Petra tells the women about Scott's proposal but says she will turn him down. Scott fills out the death certifictae for Hazel, saying that she died of heart failure. This pricks Judy's guilty conscience and she asks Scott if he thinks anyone will believe that: Betty overhears and starts to work out what really happened. Sonia suggests Joan has Bea transferred to allow her to take over. A newspaper reporter has written to Pixie to get a story for his column, but using a colleague's name so Pixie doesn't recognise who he is. Sonia gives out cigarettes to Lizzie, and she takes them even though Sonia clearly indicates that they came from Joan. Lizzie asks to see the doctor so she can talk to Scott about Petra. Her advice is that he should make Petra "feel like a woman" ... by buying her a bunch of flowers. Joan tells Ann the booze was Bea's idea and that she is planning a riot: she threatens to go over Ann's head to get Bea transferred. Betty accuses Judy of giving Hazel the overdose and is thrown out of Driscoll. Bea breaks up a game of two up and punches Phyllis: Joan puts her in solitary for fighting and organising the gambling. Colleen advises Scott to wait to marry Petra until she is released, though when she admits that the wedding would make Petra's time easier, it seems to make up his mind for him. Rosemary tells Wally that she recognises the name of someone she knew in the replies that Pixie passed on to her, and Wally suggests that she should write back to him. Joan taunts Bea with references to Debbie until she snaps and attacks her . Joan locks her in and goes to the washroom goes for a shave to scratch her own face with a razor to provide some "evidence" of the attack, then reports the "incident" to Ann . Scott warns Judy that someone has made allegations about Hazel's death and that there is to be an autopsy. Lizzie tears Clive Featherstone's column out of Officer Barfield's paper to give to Pixie: she thinks it is a lovely piece until Petra points out the reporter is sarcastically making fun of her. Paul comes home early and catches Ann and Wally in their dressing gowns. Pixie worries about Bea but Lizzie says that it can't happen: without Bea they'd all be sunk and Wentworth would be a "living hell". Judy consults Mr Askin, who takes her to the police to give herself up then returns to Driscoll to tell Wally the truth. Sonia takes over the press. Joan takes Bea back to her own cell, where she is told she will be transferred to Barnhurst: Joan leads her past Lizzie having threatened Bea that she will make Lizzie's life a misery if Bea talks to her. Lizzie is distraught that Bea seems to have given her the cold shoulder and collapses behind the locked security gate. The police come to Driscoll to arrest Judy for Hazel's murder. Notes *This was the last appearance of Bea Smith. *Unless Bea is fakely left handed (she's still right handed), surely Joan should have made sure the scratches were on her own left cheek as a righthanded person facing you would not usually scratch your right cheek like 'aussie bleeder' Norman Gunston? *And aren't the scratches already visible under the top layer of makeup before Joan attacks herself? Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Judy ~ Betty Bobbitt Lizzie ~ Sheila Florance Joan ~ Maggie Kirkpatrick Bea ~ Val Lehman Colleen ~ Judith McGrath Ann ~ Gerda Nicolson Wally ~ Alan Hopgood Pixie ~ Judy McBurney Petra ~ Penny Maegraith Scott ~ Tim Elston Rosemary ~ Jodie Yemm Hazel ~ Belinda Davey Phyllis ~ Reylene Pearce Sonia ~ Tina Bursill Betty Daley ~ Suzanne Dudley Police Sergeant ~ Victor Kaye Paul Reynolds ~ Paul Newman Mr Askin ~ Telford Jackson Shirley Mills ~ Lyn Semmler Clive Featherstone ~ Robert Van Macklenberg Andy West ~ Rod Richardson Officer Barfield ~ Delva Hunter Frances ~ Wanda Davidson Category:Episodes Category:1983 Episodes